Choice
by BloomiesGirl
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been best friends forever. Gabriella develops feelings for Troy. What happens when Troy gets a new, perfect, intimidating girlfriend? Troyella, Short story, Rated M to be very safe, although it may go to that in later chapters.
1. Fake A Smile

**Hey guys. I was listening to Teardrops on my Guitar whilst FanFictioning, and I got this idea. So I decided to try to get a FanFic out of it. It's only going to be short. It was originally a one shot, then it was a two shot, and currently it's a three. Knowing me it'll end up being a fifty eight shot. Lol. Anyway, enjoy it, and if you did, please review. **

**BloomiesGirl x**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been best friends forever. Gabriella develops feelings for Troy. What happens when Troy gets a new, perfect, intimidating girlfriend? Troyella, Twoshot, Rated M to be very safe, although it may go to that in later chapters.**

* * *

**I fake a smile so he wont see,**

**That I want and I'm needing,**

**Everything that we should be.**

Gabriella entered through the school's main doors and walked through the hallways until she found her locker. He stood beside it, waiting for her, like he did every day. His name was Troy. They had been best friends since they were babies. They were probably best friends in another life too with the undeniable chemistry they shared. It was like cheese and crackers. They were meant to go together. They were meant to be together somehow. It was like if they weren't, the world would stop.

He raised his eyebrows as he acknowledged her from the end of the hallway and waved at her to get her attention, which he always had. She couldn't not give him her attention. She was obsessed with him. She loved him. Just not the way he loved her.

He loved her to pieces. In a friendly way. He would do just about anything for her. He once skipped his precious basketball practice to rub her back as she cried and he listened to the problem intently. He got into a fight with her ex boyfriend to teach him a lesson, much to Gabriella's dismay. Although she did find it pretty heroic how he won the fight for her, and she found it pretty amusing sat in his room cleaning the blood off his face and sending him secret texts during his detentions. He purposely knocked over a jar of a corrosive formula in the Science lab when the teacher was collection assignments and Gabriella hadn't finished hers, even though he did recieve a detention for being so careless, he didn't mind. Gabriella had a flawless reputation with all the teachers, and he didn't. It wouldn't make much a difference to him.

But she loved him in a serious, relationship way. She noticed every movement he made. His breathing, his eating habits, which she lectured him about daily without fail, what shirt he wore, the pattern on his sneakers that day. She couldn't help but notice. She was obsessed with him. She wondered if she could ever get through a day without thinking about him sometimes. But she knew she couldn't. When she thought about it, he was on her mind most of the time. Whether it was a, ah, Troy would love that, or whether it was, Troy and I should see a movie this weekend. She thought about him. She knew everything about him. She knew his exact life story. She could write a detailed biography for him. It wouldn't be the first time she did a writing based favour for him. He would ask her if she'd like to come over to his house to work on their assignments, and by the end of the night, she'd done half of it for him.

She passed the labelled groups in the hallway, and finally reached her locker.

"Hey," he greeted her, looking down on her since she was a couple inches smaller than him.

"Hey," she replied, getting a couple books out of her locker. "Do anything good last night?"

"I beat my killstreak_"

"Not on a computer,"

"Xbox actually." he corrected her, making her roll her eyes.

"Please forgive my terrible mistake." she replied sarcastically.

"You're forgiven." he smiled. "I went shopping with my mom."

"How sweet." she smiled.

"Not sweet. Never again am I going shopping with my mom. Not even if she gives me the guilt speech. I don't understand why she insists on feeling the thing about eighty times, walking a couple laps around the store and then picking it up again. I just don't get it. We were shopping for hours."

"Well what else did you expect?"

"Nothing." he said. They walked slowly, not bothering to change their speed when the bell rang and all the other students rushed to their homerooms.

"Then why did you go?"

"She said we could go for pizza afterwards." he said.

"Bribery. Big surprise." she said, opening the door to homeroom and walking inside.

"Gabriella Montez, you're late." Miss Darbus accused her.

"It was my fault, Miss Darbus, my car stopped working." Troy cut in.

"Well keep it up, and you'll both be spending your lunch hours in detention. We have sets that need painting and they aren't going to paint themselves. Besides, you both could use some time in the auditorium. It's cleansing for the soul." she rambled on, Troy miming every word she said as he turned away to face the class and take his seat.

Gabriella took her seat at the back of the class. She stared at the back of his head like she always did. Jumping every now and then as Miss Darbus reached the peak of her vocal chords, her voice letting out the loudest shrills imaginable. They were soon let go to go to their first lessons.

"So," she said as she exited the classroom with Troy. "I was thinking we could go out tonight. See a movie? We haven't hung out like that together in ages."

"We went and saw a movie last weekend." he reminded her.

"Exactly, we need to see another."

"I'd love to, but I can't."

"Why?" she asked curiously. He never had plans.

"I've got a date." he smiled proudly, Gabriella's stomach lurching at his words, yet her complexion didn't change. She fixed a fake smile on her face.

"With who?" she said, trying to sound interested instead of jealous and angry.

"Stefanie." he said.

She mentally frowned. Stefanie was a slut. Her top was deliberately pulled down and her skirt was purposely hitched up, not that they were exactly long in the first place. She had long, blonde, glossy straight hair, like you'd see in a Charles Worthington salon magazine. Her skin was always tanned, since her father was filthy rich and she was always on trips to Barbados and the Bahamas. Her house was about five times the size of Gabriellas. An elegant mansion. She drove a Porsche to school, whereas Gabriella drove a silver BMW handed down by her father after he got a Mercedes. She was, as much as Gabriella hated to admit it, perfect. No wonder she managed to catch Troy's eye.

"Where are you going?" she asked, relieved as her voice didn't croak like she dreaded it would.

"Demichios," he replied to her, reffering to the flashy Italian resteraunt. She smiled, despite her jealousy. "What are you doing tonight?"

She thought really hard to try and say something impressive, that would easily beat a date with Stefanie.

"Um..." she said quietly, before sighing, she couldn't lie to him. It was impossible for her. "I think I'll just end up doing some homework." she said, a little embarrassed, hoping she didn't sound like some sort of boring nerd who just did homework instead of going out and having a life. That was the only drawback for Gabriella. He was insanely popular. He got constant invites to skip class and go to the supply closet every day by all the pretty girls who intimidated Gabriella, even though Gabriella hated to admit it. Most of them were in their grade, but there were quite a few in the older grades who blantantly offered themselves to him. She was just petrified of the time when he'd actually accept one of those offers.

Gabriella was labelled a nerd. Although they both knew she wasn't. Even though she often hung out with Troy, and the King of East High thought highly of her, she was, and probably always would be, at the end of the day, a nerd. No way around it. She loved the rush, which she kept discreet, she got when she got an assignment back and it had that huge A plus written on it above her neatly written words. She found it exciting when she got an assignment where she'd have to do research on it. She found lessons interesting, even though she tried her hardest to keep an unimpressed face on through the lessons so she wouldn't actually look like a nerd. It also had something to do with the way she dressed. She wasn't like Stefanie at all in that way. Her skirts were usually just above the knee. She wore cardigans over her sleeveless tops. Her heels were never more than an inch high. Her make up was nothing more than some foundation and a bit of powder with a flick of mascara. Maybe she would add lipgloss when she was feeling glamorous and adventurous.

"So I'll see you..." Gabriella said, hoping he'd finish her sentence for her.

"At lunch. We can go to our place." he smiled, making Gabriella feel comfortable again. She loved their place. It was so secretive. Only them two, and of course the Science club knew about it. It was a colourful, vibrant flower garden on the rooftop. It was a great place to just sit and think for a while.

"I'll see you there." Gabriella said, smiling at him before she went into her class. He waved to her through the window in the door as she sat down, before he quickly rushed off to get to his own class.

---

The shrill of the school bell rang, and Gabriella rose from her seat quickly as she dumped all her books in her bag. She left the classroom and eagerly walked towards the cafeteria, where Troy would usually meet her. She waited for a couple minutes, before she finally saw him coming running towards her.

"Hey," she smiled. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Actually I can't," he said. She couldn't help but noticed that his hair was messed up. His lips were swollen, and was that... a smear of lipstick on his lip? She shook her head mentally.

"Why?" she asked.

"I forgot about this thing I had to do." he said. "I hope you understand."

"Alright." she said, knowing he was lying to her.

"You can hang around with Taylor," he added.

"Sure." she said, a little akwardly.

"I'll see you tommorow though, right?"

"Yeah." she nodded, trying to keep the corners of her mouth turned up pleasantly.

"Great. See you." he said quickly, tapping her upper arm before rushing off down the hallway. Her eyes followed him as he walked away. She counted his steps, before turning away to go to the library, where Taylor and her friends would be no doubt. Taylor was her other friend. A replacement for Troy. They were supposedly close. But she wasn't her first choice. She'd never be her first choice. She was just a little too geeky for Gabriella. She walked through the aisles of books until she found Taylor and her little gang sat at in the unsurprisingly vacant study area at the back.

"Hey Gabs," they all acknowledged her politely.

"Hey guys," she smiled.

"Anyway," Taylor continued speaking. "So we totally have to do something about those chairs in the Science lab. They're too creaky."

Gabriella felt like rolling her eyes. She tried to keep Troy out of her mind. He was probably sucking Stefanie's face off. Well, that is if they were taking it slow. He was easily persuaded by woman when they showed enough skin. She shook her head. This was going to be hard.

**I'll bet she's beautiful,**

**That girl he talks about,**

**And she's got everything that I have to live without.**


	2. Transformation

**Hey guys, this chapter is a little longer than the last one. Well, the last one was tiny. But this one is average. It might be like, a fourshot now. It's probably gonna get longer and longer now knowing me. And also I'm glad about the response I got. I only got a couple reviews but I wasn't really expecting lots. Thanks for the people that did review. I'm glad that people liked it, and this story will keep going on until the song finishes, so it's just finished the first verse.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Read, enjoy, review.**

**BloomiesGirl x**

* * *

**Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me**

Gabriella focused on the road as she drove her car to school. It had been a week since Troy and 'Stef', as Troy called her, had became officially boyfriend and girlfriend. She parked up in the parking lot, beside Troy's car. She got out of the car and entered the large school through the main entrance. She walked through the hallways, as she always did, until she found her locker. She stopped and frowned.

Nobody was waiting outside of it.

She walked forward. He must be absent today, she thought to herself. She opened her locker and got out a couple books, putting them in her bag that was slung over her shoulder. She closed her locker and turned around. Gabriella felt her heart pang. She giggled at something he said as she leaned against her closed locker, staring into his eyes. He was laughing as he said something, carrying on the joke. He was leaning against her locker too, his arm above her head and his hand on her tiny waist that Gabriella envied. She gulped, deciding not to interupt them, and tried to find someone else. She passed the different cliques, trying to find a group she could spend the day with. The art club where doing last minute sketches of eachother and taking photos of one another. She shook her head. She was great at art, but wasn't as obsessed with it as they were. She continued. The athletic ones. No, they were driven by sport, and sport wasn't Gabriella's priority. The only designer wearing, preppy ones? No, she couldn't bring herself to wear those tiny shorts and she was hopeless of keeping up with the latest fashion trends like that. She passed the drama club.

What about the drama club? She knew Kelsi quite well. She sat beside her in a lot of classes when they were put in alphabetical order. Montez, then Neilson. She had hung around with them at lunch once or twice. The only drawback was Sharpay and Ryan. They seemed terrifying. They were so bedazzled it was unreal. They were glittery and shiny and glossy. Sharpay looked like she raided Hannah Montana's closet sometimes with the scarves and the glitter and the shimmer. Ryan... well, he was just Ryan. He was always wearing a hat. Come to think of it, she'd never seen him without one. She approached them hesitantly, not sure what to say. She smiled in relief as Kelsi did the job for her, greeting her.

"Hey Gabriella," she said, giving her a warm smile which made her feel a little more comfortable.

"Hi," she said nervously, uncomfortable under Sharpay and Ryan's gaze. She felt as if they were using twin telepathy to tell eachother what they thought of her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, not really knowing what to say. "Are you?" she asked stupidly.

"I'm great." she replied. "Want to walk to homeroom with us?" she asked.

"Sure." Gabriella smiled, and the smile became larger when she saw Sharpay and Ryan were smiling at her too. She untensed her muscles, and walked along with them to homeroom. She felt the air pressure change behind her, and turned around to find Troy quickly walking towards her. He waved to get her attention. She smiled at him a little.

"Hey," he said, stopping as he reached her.

"Hi," she replied, ignoring his chapped lips that she'd clearly been snacking on.

"I didn't see you there," he said. Big surprise, she felt like replying.

"It's fine, I didn't want to interupt." she said, frowning as she saw Stefanie walking through the hall, looking for something. She hoped she wasn't looking for Troy, and hoped if she was she wouldn't find him.

"Well I'm sorry," he replied.

"It's fine." she said. "You can make it up to me by taking me out to dinner tonight."

"Alright," he smiled. "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Cool." she smiled, feeling that familiar warm feeling she usually felt when she spoke to him.

"We can go to my house for a bit afterwards."

"Even cooler." she smiled.

"Troy!" they both heard coming from down the hall, followed by heels clicking.

"Got to go," he smiled. "Be ready." he said as he turned away. Gabriella shrugged, deciding to be early for homeroom, maybe to get back on her better side like she was before she began to come to class late. Obviously under Troy's bad influence. She sat on the desk near Ryan and Sharpay and Kelsi, trying to become engrossed in their conversation. Hmph. Another long day.

---

**Five days later**

She smiled as Sharpay closed her locker with a slam and put the books in her bag.

"Anyway, so when he finished, his gum was in my mouth." Sharpay said.

"Gross," Gabriella laughed as they began to walk along the hallway.

"I know right." she laughed. "I gave him Joanna Reynold's number instead of mine."

"You didn't." Gabriella laughed.

"Of course I did. He can't have my number. Besides, she's kind of pretty, if you look at her in a certain light."

"Don't be horrible." Gabriella laughed.

"She's desperate too. She'll take him, and he'll not really care once she's in the dark with her clothes off." she laughed as we were about to walk into homeroom. "Meet me with Kelsi after English at the fountain, okay?" she said.

"Sure." Gabriella smiled, before making her way to her seat at the back. The bell screeched loudly and everyone sat in their seats as Darbus entered.

"Quieten down, quieten down." she said in her loud voice. The door swung open and Troy came in. "You're late."

"I_"

"Detention at lunch." she said. "Painting sets."

"W_" he stopped himself from answering back. She gave him a stern look. "See you there." he said faking enthusiasm. He looked at Gabriella expecting her to be laughing. He had changed since he had been going out with Stefanie. He always was late for class. He seemed to be in a lot of detentions. He didn't have time for her anymore.

"You could really use some time in the auditorium, it's cleansing for the soul. Which reminds me, you need to stay behind after homeroom." she said. He frowned, wondering why he would have to stay behind. He looked at her, and she raised her eyebrows in a 'what have you done?' way. He shrugged his shoulders, and gave her a smile to say he isn't worried, and she shouldn't be either. She gave him a smile, giving in to him as he sat down and pretended to listen to Miss Darbus. Gabriella's theory was that Miss Darbus felt accomplished after her huge speeches, so that's why she gave them a thousand times. The bell rang after homeroom, or nap time as some people thought of it.

"Tell me about it later," She said to Troy as she was walking past him.

"Will do." he said, sitting back in his seat casually.

Gabriella walked out the room, Sharpay walking towards her. Gabriella smiled at her. She wasn't as scary as she thought she was. They'd actually became friends quickly within the past couple days. She actually found all the music and plays and drama quite interesting. She went in the auditorium for something other than an assembly or an occasional Darbus detention. Sharpay showed her around around. She thought it was like stepping into Vegas. It was amazing. All the glitter, the lights, the feathers. The props were amazing too. Almost lifelike. she swore, that horse has died and has been stuffed. No one can make something that lifelike. She even had a little fun playing with all the props whilst Sharpay and Ryan rehearsed for the Spring Musical that's coming up soon.

"So, what do you know about Troy?" she asked curiously.

"Everything." she smiled.

"Everything, huh?" she said.

"Just about. We've been best friends since we were like... born." she smiled.

"Cute." Sharpay smiled. "So there's obviously no way you like him then." she said.

"No, of course not." Gabriella said shyly.

"You're an awful actress." Sharpay commented.

"I'm not acting." Gabriella said, hoping she would just drop it, because she had learned the hard way once that once a secret is let out to one person, it eventually spreads and gets into the wrong hands. Then it's high school humiliation, which is just brutal in it's own way.

"You so are. Come on, you can tell me. I'm not five, I'm not going to go around broadcasting it everywhere." she smiled.

"I don't know,"

"You don't know if you like him or not?" she said, pushing the subject. God, she'd be a good in retail.

"I guess I do." she admitted, clasping her hand over her mouth as she realized what she just said. She'd always denied it. Now she'd heard herself say it.

"Aww, Gabby has a little crushhh." Sharpay giggled, Gabriella slapping her arm lightly. "So, you going to woo him?"

"With what?" Gabriella laughed. "You've seen Stefanie. He seems really into her, and she seems really into him too."

"Oh please, they're hardly past fuck buddies stage. I bet she doesn't even know his favourite colour."

"Blue." she said.

"See." Sharpay said, deciding to test further. "Favourite food."

"Cookies. Chocolate with white chocolate chips."

"Subway sandwich?"

"Steak and cheese, with everything except onions, jalepenos and peppers, with barbeque sauce." she said, before quickly adding on. "Footlong, with a Coke, not in the bottles. He prefers it dispersed. As do I."

"That's freaky, Gabs." she said.

"I know."

"Come on," she said.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"We're gonna go shopping." she said.

"It's not even lunch yet!" she said. "Infact, it's not even first period!"

"Fine, goody two shoes, we'll go after school. When the mall is packed." Sharpay rolled her eyes. "But actually, this way we'll be able to 'stay around to pick up some books'," she said, using quotation marks with her fingers. "And then pass through the guys basketball practice. Maybe it'll be shirts and skins. I hope that Zeke Baylor is in skins. He's adorable."

"He's a cook."

"I like men who can cook. It show's they're organized. Everything I'm not."

"They complete you." Gabriella giggled, mocking her usual love sick, hopeless romantic ways.

"Whatever, Gabs." she laughed. "I'll see you later." she said as Gabriella walked into her science class.

---

"Gabs!" she heard from behind her. "Ell?"

Gabriella turned around in the corridor as she heard the familiar voice shout her name. She smiled at him.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine." he said.

"What happened this morning?" she asked.

"Nothing, some crap about how my grades are slipping."

"Troy, that's not crap." she said.

"It is."

"Troy, if your grades are slipping, you'll get kicked off the team pretty soon."

"As if they'd kick me off." he said.

"They will, Troy." she warned him. "Don't try and test it. You'll regret it."

"I'll be fine."

"Why are your grades dropping anyway?"

"I don't know, I've done all my classwork and assignments to the same just above average standard."

"Well, what about your behavior?"

"I've been late to class a couple times."

"A couple times?"

"A few times." he said. "But it's cool."

"Troy, don't get yourself into trouble." she said to him.

"I wont, mom." he laughed.

"Troy I'm serious. You worked so hard to get on that team. Don't ruin it now."

"I wont." he said.

"Good." she smiled. "Anyway, I've got to go."

"Wait," he said, grabbing her arm. "Let's do something tonight."

"See a movie?"

"Cool." he said. "Pick you up at six."

"Alright." she smiled.

"Be ready." he said as he began to walk towards Stefanie who was just coming down the hallway.

"I will be." she said, before walking to the cafeteria.

---

"Ready?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella came out of her last class.

"I'm ready." Gabriella said.

"We're giving you a totally new look." she warned. "Shorter skirts, lower cut tops_"

"Don't make me a slut."

"You wont look like a slut. You'll just catch people's eyes more."

"Promise you wont make me look terrible."

"I wont. You can do one day at school testing your new look out, then if you don't like it, go back to Geeky Gabriella." she said.

"Hey," Gabriella said. "Geeky Gabriella?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard your nickname."

"I haven't."

"Well, now you have, and it's up to us to turn that around."

"People will laugh." Gabriella said.

"No they wont."

"They will. They'll think I'm trying to just fit in."

"You do fit in. Just with the wrong people."

"I don't know," she said.

"Nevermind..." Sharpay said quickly, pulling her behind a locker as Troy and Stefanie came walking through the hallway.

"Don't go to practice, baby." she pouted.

"I have to."

"Please," she whined. "We can... do stuff." she said.

"Like what kind of stuff?" he asked flirtily.

"Our kind of stuff." she said seductively, before giggling. Gabriella peeked out from behind the locker. Her hands were on his neck, his hands were on her tiny waist. One of her hands began moving down, running down that torso, hooking through his belt.

"I like the sound of that." he said, moving his hand down and resting it on her ass.

"So, what'll it be? Going running around and throwing basketballs in a hoop with some sweaty lunkheads, or having a good time at my house with me? My parent's aren't home."

"You know, your parent's aren't in the supply closet either." he suggested.

"Why don't we just go check on that," she said, moving up to kiss his lips. She pushed him forwardly, until his back collided with the lockers. They didn't part as they walked towards the supply closet. Troy's hands fumbled for the door. He opened it and they went inside.

"Gabs," Sharpay said.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"It's... it's cool." Gabriella said, before a determind look appeared on her face, scaring Sharpay slightly. She removed her sweater, revealing a tiny, thin strapped, white top. She pulled it down, allowing the lace around the edge of her bra to peek out a bit. She took her skirt that was just above the knee, and hitched it up, rolling it over and over until it reached her mid thighs. She couldn't believe it. Troy never skipped practice. Only once when she was crying, and now look. She managed to bribe him with a trip to the supply closet.

"Sharpay," she breathed, stuffing the extra clothes in her bag. "Let's go." she demanded, walking through the gym and out the exit, Sharpay following behind.

---

"This one," Sharpay said, throwing a skimpy top at her. "This one," she repeated, throwing more and more at her. "These are hot," she said, putting a pair of black, glossy, killer heels with huge platforms behind the counter. "These are cute." she said, giving her a pair of short, denim shorts in light blue, then in white. "These are just plain sexy," she said, throwing her a pair of tight, black, super skinny jeans, then the same pair in white, light denim and dark denim.

"Okay, I think that's cool." she said, struggling to hold the tons of designer clothing Sharpay was handing her.

"And this one," she said, adding on a thin, lacy, creamy beige coloured blouse to the pile.

"I think this is enough now." Gabriella commented as she struggled to hold her tons of heavy, packed bags as she walked through the mall after they paid for the items at the other store.

"Gabs," Sharpay said, stopping outside another shop. "This is just the beginning." she said.

"I'm struggling to hold the beginning." Gabriella moaned as the handles of the bags dug into her hands as she followed behind her.

---

"You're kidding me." she said.

"Nope."

"I can't." Gabriella said.

"Don't be such a chicken."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. Everyone has their eyebrows waxed. No biggy. It only hurts for a second." Sharpay lied.

"I_"

"Do you want Troy to notice you?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure my eyebrows wont make that much of a difference."

"Of course they do."

"How exactly."

"Because, he looks at your eyes, then he'll look at your hair. Eyebrows are inbetween."

"But_"

"Gabriella, I know exactly what guys are thinking. I have a twin brother. I know these things. Just do it." she said.

"Fine." Gabriella gave in, walking into the salon with Sharpay.

--

"Alright Gabriella, now this'll hurt for a second." the old lady said, getting a good grip on the edge of the strip."

"Oh boy," she said.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay asked.

"Three..." she counted down.

"No,"

"You don't look too good."

"Two..."

"No, don't do it." Gabriella begged.

"One!" she shouted, before pulling back the strip in one swift movement.

"SHITTTT!" Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs, the woman glad that they had soundproof walls in the room.

---

"So, you owe me big time." Sharpay said, walking into Gabriella's house to help her dump the bags in her room.

"Oh my," Gabriella said, examining her eyebrow area. The eyebrows were perfectly shaped, but around them was a horrible red colour.

"You'll be fine. You could use your new foundation to cover it up." Sharpay smiled, referring to the new, designer, expensive make up she bought Gabriella.

"Thanks again," Gabriella smiled. "I don't really know how to thank you for doing all this." she said, gesturing to the pool of bags around her.

"You can thank me by inviting me to you and Troy's wedding." she smiled. "And if you don't want to invite me, just send me some of the cake. I like vanilla."

"Cool." she laughed.

"Alright, well I better get going. Ryan wants me to run lines with him when I get back." she said.

"Alright." Gabriella smiled.

"See you later, Gabs. Remember! Vanilla."

"Vanilla." she nodded. "See you."

She saw Sharpay out the door and ran back up to her room, smiling at all her bags. Barneys, Bloomingdales, DKNY, all sorts of designer bags were laid out across the floor. She felt like it was Christmas. She decided to spend the hour trying on and hanging up her tons of new clothes.

She got out a pair of cream coloured ankle boots and smiled at them, feeling the soft material, and that gorgeous, perfect heel. She didn't know how she'd walk in them, but she could in the store. She smelled the shoe, and smelled leather. She put them on her shoe rack, replacing the pair of old cream flats with them, and putting the flats in the trunk she got out.

---

She took a look at her phone as she pinned up her hair into a bun like Sharpay had shown her.

_**So sorry, can't make it. Troy.**_

She grimaced as she read it. That was the kind of text you send when you were getting a BJ. Or about to get one anyway. Gabriella scowled, and decided to text him back.

_**Could've told me earlier. I've spent ages getting ready. What you doing? x**_

She sent, smirking. She knew making him guilty would make him do absoultely anything. She added on the kiss for good measure, like she always did, and like he usually did.

_**I'm busy, ttyl.**_

She raised her stinging red eyebrows. Now _that_ was the type of text you sent when you were getting a BJ. Obviously she wouldn't know. She put her phone down and took the pins out of her hair. She unzipped her little black DKNY dress from the side and let it fall off her. She stepped out of her shoes. She got a make-up wipe and removed every trace, before she slipped the big jersey she slept in over her tiny frame.

---

She straightened her hair and put it up into a high ponytail. She had her face covered in the make up she bought, her eyes dark and alluring, like she read in the Seventeen magazine Sharpay told her to read. She had pulled on her skin tight, black skinny jeans, and had a white, longish t-shirt on with short sleeves, and a tiger on it in black. She stepped into her glossy black heels that would have clicked in a cool rhythm as she walked across the marble floors. She pulled on her new, black, real leather jacket and slung her new bookbag over her shoulder. She put her phone inside it and quickly went outside, skipping breakfast, as she wanted to avoid her mother while she was testing out her new look.

She pulled up in her car, feeling sort of glamourous as she stepped out of it. She checked the time on her phone and put it back in her jacket pocket. She stepped up the steps and into the main entrance, not really caring that people were looking at her and talking about her. She felt an emotion she hadn't ever really felt in this way before. Confidence.

She felt feminine. Not in the way she used too, either. In a sexy, alluring way. She felt like people were noticing her. She walked through the space that was magically cleared in the middle of the hallway. She seemed to be enjoying walking to her locker with all the attention she was getting. She heard a wolf whistle come in her direction. She came to her hallway. Taking a quick glance at Stefanie's locker before her own, relieved that they weren't practically having sex on her locker like they were a couple days ago.

He leaned against her locker as he waited for her, wanting to apologize for missing last night. He kept a look out for the girl he loved to pieces. Conservatively dressed, quiet, books pulled to chest, a modest smile. He turned around as he heard a fierce click coming from heels. He looked at the black glossy shoes that were causing the click. His eyes wandered further up, surveying the long, curvy legs, the hips, the stomach, the boobs, still on the boobs, the chest, the neck. The jawline... it seemed familiar. Too familiar. He flicked his eyes up in one movement, and his eyes widened. That girl. The girl he was just checking out. The owner of that body was his best friend. He raised his eyebrows. She smiled at him. Her teeth seemed to shine even brighter.

"Hey," she said, her voice seeming deeper than it did before.

"What... are you?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"No, no, it came out wrong. You're different."

"No shit." she replied, shocking Troy with her unnecassery swearing.

"Why are you... you know, different?"

"I felt like a change. I'm sick of being me."

"I love you being you." he said.

"Well I hate it." she said. "I hate being geeky Gabriella."

"I don't..."

"Well I do. I need a change."

"You," he stuttered, still in shock at her drastic change. "You didn't need to change. I liked geeky Gabriella."

"Don't you like me now?"

"Of course I do," he said. "You look beautiful, you really do. It's just a big change. I'm shocked, that's all."

"So you like it?"

"I love it." he smiled in approval. She leaned up and hugged him.

"Thanks Troy," she said. "You know, I was really hoping you would say you liked it."

"Well, I do like it. You look gorgeous."

"I know." she nodded, giving him a big smile as she began walking along the hallway with him. "So, how are you going to make it up to me?" she asked confidently.

"Make what up?" he asked, still surveying her out of the corner of his eye.

"Ditching me last night."

"Oh, that." he said. "I didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't. So when?"

"Tonight?" he said.

"It's a date." she smiled.

"A date." he confirmed.

"And if you miss it, I swear, I'm not speaking to you ever again."

"Alright." he nodded.

"So, how was practice last night?" she asked him, smirking to herself.

"Umm, it was great." he said.

"Really?" she said. "Tell me all about it."

"Well, I, umm, scored the most points."

"As per usual." she smiled. "You know Troy, you're so great."

"Really?"

"I just love the friendship we share." she said eagerly.

"Me too," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I love the honesty and the loyalty that's there." she smiled. "I feel like I can trust you with my life."

"Yeah, me too."

"And I can really rely on you."

"I can rely on you too."

"And, you know, most guys would completely make up the fact that they scored most of the points just to look cool. But when you say it, I know it's true. Because you'd never lie to me."

"Never." he said.

"I'd be crushed if I found out you of all people lied to me, Troy." she continued.

"How crushed?" he asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't speak to you. I'd probably lock myself in my room and not eat for days like I did when Pickles died." she said, having to look away so he couldn't see she was laughing as it would break the whole act.

"Really..." he said.

"Oh yes, really. I'd never trust you again. I'd probably have to find a new best friend. I'd probably doubt everything I ever knew, and tell my mom it's fine to take up the promotion in LA and go over there and get a new number and never speak to you again. You know what I'm like." she smiled.

"Yeah," he laughed nervously.

"Troy!" they heard from behind both turned around to see Stefanie running towards them.

"Well, I guess I better go." she said. "Pick me up tonight at six. And remember, crushed." she said sternly, before walking into homeroom. She felt the eyes of everyone staring at her.

"Hey Gabriella." she heard from infront of her as she examined her freshly manicured nails. She looked up to see Chad Danforth, Troy's best guy friend, Co-Captain of the basketball team. He never really spoke to her. He would to ask where Troy was sometimes. But otherwise, never.

"Hey," she said, putting on a sexier voice than her own.

"You look beautiful today," he complimented her.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"You know that... um... Science project?" he said.

"Oh yeah," she said.

"Well, I'm really stuck on it. I just sit down to do it and it's like my brain doesn't function."

"Poor you," she said.

"I know. I was just wondering if you could help me with it."

"I'd love to," she smiled.

"Great. How about tommorow night."

"That's great. I'll meet you after school."

"Cool." he smiled. "See you then." He walked away, past Troy who had entered, frowning at them.

"What was that about?" he asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just going over to his place tommorow." she grinned. "Should be a lot of fun."

Troy frowned. Why had she changed so drastically practically overnight? He couldn't have his Gabriella going over to his sex obsessed best friend's house after school. He knew how Chad thought of women, and nobody was allowed to think of Gabriella like that. He'd seen it happen before. Chad would use a cheesey pick up line, make a fool of himself, they think he's cute like a puppy dog, then they'll do anything for him. Eventually they really get into him, and as they fall for him, he decides he's bored of them. He leaves them, the girls get really upset and never trust a man again. He couldn't let Gabriella fall into that trap.

"What for?" he asked.

"I'm helping him with his science project."

"There is no science project." he said.

"Oops." she said. "I guess I'm just going helping him then."

"Gabs_"

"Settle down students!" was shouted after the bell cut him off. He looked at her again, drinking in the new appearance and going sitting at the front of the class in his seat.

She hated it when he did that. It was the disappointed look. He'd stick his eyes on you, and just look at you disapprovingly for a second that felt like an hour. Sometimes he would give his head a little shake too. She didn't really know what face to make when he did that to her, but hell, she felt bad after it. She opened her mouth to speak, before he went back to his seat. She shook her head. He'll get over it, she thought. Of course he will. He'll get used to my new look. He'll have to. I'm not changing back. She thought.

The bell eventually rang. She lept up from her seat, quickly steadying herself on her new heels and walking over to Troy who was at the front of the class speaking to Miss Darbus.

"Miss Crook complained about you being late to her class yesterday." she said to him, his face slightly showing anger and annoyance.

"I wasn't that late. Just a second, I swear." he said.

"Troy, you can't keep being late and missing your assignment deadlines. Your grades are slipping to a B minus and if they reach a C minus then there's no extra curricular activities for you." she warned him.

"I know, I know. It's just a blip, I don't know." he said.

"If something's going on at home or_"

"No, no. I'm fine. I'm just really rushed and disorganized lately. I'm sure by next week I'll be back to my normal self."

"You're going to have to start getting your act back together soon, Troy, or you're off the team. It doesn't matter if your dad's the coach, or if you're Captain, or if you're practically a superstar in the making." she said. "It's school rules and you aren't exempt from them."

"I know. Look, if there's any extra credit I could get." he said. "I'd do it. Within reason."

"You'll have to speak to your teachers about that one." she said. "Now you better get off to lesson one before you're late again. Here's a note just incase." she said, handing him a signed late note.

"Thanks," he said, turning to Gabriella. "Come on, let's go to History." he said. "See you, Darbus." he called out as he went out the door, pulling Gabriella by the hand.

"So, why have you started being late then?"

"I don't know, been spending time with Stefanie lately." he said, a smile appearing on his face when he said her name. She kept a straight face. "She's really great."

"So you like her a lot then?"

"Of course I do. I mean, she's really nice to be around. We always have a great time. She's absolutely gorgeous. She's really smart and she never fails to make me laugh. She's just a great girl. Hopefully we'll be together for a long time."

**He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night**


	3. Confront

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. It makes me laugh how this story was supposed to be a oneshot, now it's turning out to be five chapters. I'm glad you all like the new Gabriella, but she's not staying for long because she doesn't like pretending to be someone else. In this chapter, Troy get's a little bit annoyed of Gabriella's change because he likes her the way she was before and he loved her so much the other way because she was herself and not like everyone else, but now she's changed to be like everyone else and he doesn't like it. Kind of like the Susan Boyle story. OMG I sooo didn't want her to get through on Britains Got Talent last night. I wanted Diversity and Faces of Disco. Anyway, hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review! :D**

**BloomiesGirl x**

* * *

**Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

Gabriella smiled at herself in the mirror as she adjusted her femenine, flowy, summery dress that ended a couple inches above her knee, showing off her tanned, muscular legs. She stepped into some white wedges and threw her bookbag over her shoulder, walking out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Hey mom," she greeted her mother.

"Hey baby," she smiled, setting a fresh plate of pancakes that were drizzled in syrup in front of her. She breathed in the amazing smell before digging into them, stuffing them into her mouth with her fork.

"I'm going to be home late tonight." she said as she poured steaming hot kettle water into her coffee mug. Gabriella rolled her eyes. Big surprise, she thought to herself.

"Okay," she said.

"So you'll have to get your own dinner tonight. I'll leave some money on the stairs for you."

"Okay," she said. "I think I'm supposed to be going out with Troy tonight anyway."

"How is he, anyway? He's not been around here in a while. I remember he used to practically live here."

"Yeah, I've not really seen him in a while. He's got a new girlfriend. He's practically hypnotized by her. He'll do anything for her and he's changed too. He's getting into trouble at school and always cancels our plans at last minute so he can go hang out with her instead."

"Well that's not good," she said.

"I know." she replied. "I mean, he really likes her, but his grades have slipped from an A minus to a B minus in a couple weeks. If he carries on with it he'll be off the team, and Jack will go crazy at him."

"Well just keep reminding him the consequences of his actions." she said. "If I know him, he'll soon stop. You'll keep him grounded."

"I doubt it." Gabriella said, stuffing the last piece of pancake into her mouth and setting her fork down. "Anyway, I'm gonna be late. I'll see you tommorow." Gabriella said, feeling a little sad about the fact that she only got little chats like this with her mom because she worked so late at night.

"See you honey, have a nice day." she said, kissing her forehead before letting her go to school. Gabriella walked out of the house and smiled as she saw Troy kicking his car wheel and swearing.

"Having fun there?" she smirked.

"This fucking piece of shit." he cursed at his car.

"Well, we're going to be late, so instead of kicking the crap out of that piece of metal, you can get a ride with me."

"Can I drive?" he asked, as she gazed at him, her eyes flicking over each perfect feature on his flawless face.

"Knowing you you'll go about 60, so no."

"I'll drive carefully." he reasoned.

"Promise?"

"Promise." he said, taking the car keys and hopping into the drivers seat. She got into the passengers side, making sure to buckle her seatbelt. "Are we ready?" he said.

"Troy, if you dare go over the speed limit, I swear_" she was cut off by him reving the engine crazily. "Troy! Stop it." she said, slapping his lap.

"I'm kidding," he laughed, pulling out sensibly and driving down the road. "This slow enough for you?" he asked.

"Shut up." she said.

"We can go slower." he teased, lightly pressing hit foot on the pedal.

"Troy, we'll be late." she warned him. "Actually this is a good speed." she said, remembering about her lack of time to do her make-up and getting an eyeliner pencil out of her pocket. He looked at her.

"Gabs," he said. "You don't need it."

"Nobody needs it. It just looks good."

"Stop it." he said. "You look great without it."

"I'll look amazing with it." she replied.

"No, you'll look completely over the top." he said, frowning as she pulled the skin below her eye down and traced an eyeliner pencil all over it. "Gabs, don't." he said.

"Why not? Everyone else wears it."

"It doesn't matter, you look great without it."

"But I look better with it. It's stylish, Troy."

"It's not your style."

"And what is my style?" she asked, not bothering to let him reply. "Freaky nerd?"

"You're not a nerd."

"Oh please." she said. "If all the other girls wear it, Sharpay wears it, Kelsi wears it, Stefanie wears it. Why can't I?"

"Because it doesn't suit you." he said.

"Yes it does." she said.

"I like you without it."

"Well nobody else seems to notice me without it. So unless you want me to be some sort of loner with only one friend, or half of one, then you'd shut up."

"What do you mean half of one?"

"Nevermind." she said, stuffing the pencil back in her pocket.

"What do you mean?" he pushed.

"Troy,"

"Gabriella," he copied her. "Just tell me."

"You're never around anymore." she said, getting out of the car as soon as he pulled up in the parking lot, walking towards the entrance quickly before he could say anything and not bothering about the fact he had her car keys. She quickly strode down the hallway, not taking time to savour the attention like yesterday. She looked in her bookbag, realizing she had everything she needed and decided to go straight to homeroom.

"Gabs!" she heard from behind her. She pretended to not hear, walking down the hallway as quick as she could. She swore there were sparks coming off her heels. "Gabriella," she heard him say again. She opened the door to homeroom and walked in, going to the back and sitting in her seat.

He walked into homeroom and sat in his seat, taking a moment to look at her. He ignored most of Darbus' speech as usual.

---

"Gabriella," she heard for the eightieth time that day. Well, not that surprising since it was her name. She felt a grip on her arm. She turned around.

"What." she demanded.

"Talk to me." he said.

"What am I doing now." she said dully.

"Gabs," he said. "Come on, let's go upstairs to our place and talk."

"I'd rather not." she said.

"Well..." he paused. "What can I say?"

"Nothing." she said. "Just leave me alone for a while."

"I don't want to." he said.

"Troy!" they heard as usual.

"Just talk to me." he said, rushing.

"Another time." she shook her head, taking the car keys he took out his pocket and stuffing them in her bag. She turned around just before Stefanie got there and walked away.

He hated it when Gabriella was upset. It was like seeing a puppy being pulled really hard on it's leash by it's owner. You felt bad for it.

His eyes were locked on her as she walked away, until he felt the familiar hands wrap around his torso.

"Hey baby," she said.

"Hey," he replied, looking down at his idea of perfection and kissing her lips.

"You want to go to the mall tonight?"

"I've got plans," he said, remembering that Gabriella was going over to his house tonight. Well, maybe she still was.

"Come on, I'm sure they aren't that important. Are they?"

"Well... kind of."

"What is it?" she asked, tracing circles on his torso.

"Basketball stuff with my dad." he lied.

"Oh come on, I'm sure he wont be that crushed if you spend some time with me instead."

"He will. We haven't spent some time together in weeks."

"Troy, come on, it's one night. I really need you to come shopping with me, Troy." she said, before adding in a slower, lower voice. "I need you, Troy."

"Are you sure someone else couldn't go with you?"

"Troy," she said. "I need.." she said as she trailed her finger across the tiny amount of chest you could see from his unbuttoned polo. She used the end of her sharp, acrylic nail to tickle it. "You," she finished.

"I guess..." he said. "I guess I'll move my dad to another night." he gulped, feeling the familiar feeling in his pants.

"Good," she said. "And don't think there's nothing in it for you, babe." she added, stroking his chest and speaking lowly. "We can go to my place afterwards. It'll be just us. Dad's on a business trip and mom's in Hawaii with her friends for the fortnight."

"Sounds great." he said, adding a low chuckle on the end which she copied. "See you tonight then."

"Pick me up at five. We'll go back to mine at ten. You may as well sleep over."

"Right." he nodded. "I'll see you later babe." he said.

"See you," she said, kissing his lips hungrily before pulling away and walking down the hall. He shook his head, trying to take his mind off the feeling in his pants, hoping it wouldn't show. He decided to try and find Gabriella again so he could talk to her. What did she mean by half a friend? What the hell have I done wrong? He thought to himself. He searched through the cafeteria, not really seeing a point. She wasn't really into going in there, unless she had to. She preferred eating in a classroom or on the rooftop. He walked towards the table were Chad, Zeke and Jason were sat with the cheerleaders. He frowned, noticing the space that was kept vacant for him wasn't there. He walked over to them and greeted him by running his hand through his fro.

"Yo hoops," he greeted me.

"Fro," he replied.

"Are you still up for bowling with us all tonight?" Jason asked.

"Actually, no, I've made plans with Stef." he said.

"What?" He heard a female voice. He looked down to where it came from and saw Gabriella sitting at the round table beside Chad. "I thought we had plans for tonight."

"I didn't think you'd want to."

"You were double booked then. What happened? Got a better offer?" she asked.

"What's up with you today?" he asked her.

"Nothing." she replied. "Just go fuck your girlfriend behind the lockers. Don't worry. I don't mind being on my own."

"What?" he said. "Can we go somewhere else please?"

"Why? So you can bail me again? I'm fine thanks."

"Wh_" he cut himself off. "Come here." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Come here." he repeated.

"I'm eating," she said.

"You've finished." he said, making her shrug. "You have a choice." he whispered in her ear as everyone else began talking again. "Either use your own legs, or I'll do it for you." he said. She rolled her eyes and stood up, ignoring the hand he held out to help her get over the seat part.

"Where are we even going?" she asked impatiently walking with him towards the hallways.

"Roof." he said. They went through the white doors and up the stairs, the sunlight beaming on them. They sat on a bench that was up there. "Why have you been acting weird today?"

"Girl stuff." she lied.

"No it's not." he said. "It was girl stuff two weeks ago."

"Since when do you keep track of my cycle?"

"Because then I know when to be extra nice to you."

"Kiss up." she said, not wanting to show any appreciation or niceness towards him.

"So why then?" he asked, ignoring the bell that rang.

"That's the bell, you'll be late."

"I don't care. Tell me what's wrong with you."

"Nothing. Really Troy, I'm fine."

"Gabs, I'm not going to believe you when you've just said all that at lunch."

"I was just a little mad, that's all."

"Because I was spending time with Stef?"

"It's not that you're spending time with her instead of me. It's just... you've changed."

"I've changed?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're getting into trouble. You never have time for me. You always lie to me."

"Lie to you?"

"Yeah, all the times when you've said you're busy doing something when I know you're really going to get some from her."

"What?"

"Troy, don't pretend you don't know. You couldn't have been any more obvious the other day." she said before putting on his voice. "Oh, sorry, I forgot something. I can't spend time with you." she said. "But you had lipstick on your face."

"Alright, I have lied a couple times. Just so you don't get hurt."

"It hurts more when you lie." she said. "I wasn't lying when I said I'd be crushed if you lied to me."

"I'm sorry." he said.

"It's fine."

"It's not." he said. "How about I cancel on Stef and we go see a movie tonight."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"And you promise you'll definately come. No matter what she offers."

"No matter what."

"I'll see you tonight then." she said, standing up.

"Where you going?"

"Class."

"Don't go." he said, pulling her back down.

"I have to."

"You don't. Stay here with me. Like you said, we haven't spoken much."

"I'll get into trouble, as will you."

"But then I'll get down as late, and that's even worse."

"Not as bad as skipping class."

"Gabs, come on." he said, making her think.

"Right, I have an idea. I'll pretend to cry, and we'll walk into class late and our excuse will be that I was crying and you were being a good friend. Got it?"

"Blub away."

---

"I told you it would work." Gabriella said as they left the class together.

"I never said it wouldn't." he replied, taking a couple books from her.

"But it worked."

"Great job. Gold star for you." he said, opening his locker and stuffing his own books inside.

"So, what movie do you want to see?" she asked.

"Anything but a chick flick."

"Chick flick?" she asked. "I can't believe you just actually used that phrase."

"I don't care, I'm not sitting through another movie where theres a man and a woman, they meet, they fall in love, a lot of trying to be funny things happen in the middle, and in the end they get married. It's always the same. I could write the script myself."

"They aren't all about that kind of stuff."

"Oh please, they so are." he said, standing by Gabriella's locker as she opened it.

"They so aren't, I mean, remember when we went and watched He's Just Not That Into You? That isn't like that."

"Whatever."

"Just because I'm right. We should go and watch Marley and Me."

"No way, my mom read the book and she was crying for days. It was so akward."

"Maybe not then." she said.

"Hey Troy," they heard from behind them. They turned around.

"Hey Stef,"

"Who's this?"

"This is Gabriella."

"Anyway, I was thinking maybe you could pick me up a little earlier tonight."

"Oh, about that, I really can't. Those plans I had before really were important."

"But you promised." she said.

"I know, babe, but I promised by dad too." he said, confusing Gabriella. "I'm sorry."

"Troy come on, you know you want to." she added slowly. "I've got so much planned."

"I don't think I can." he said.

"Fine." she snapped, knowing she wasn't getting anywhere and turning to walk away.

"Troy," Gabriella said quietly. "Just go, it's fine."

"Are you sure?" he said, making Gabriella's stomach drop. She wanted him to say that he wanted to go and see a movie with her tonight and not go to the mall with Stefanie.

"Yeah, it's cool."

"We'll do it another night." he said. "Thanks Gabs," he said as he turned around, running down the hallway to find her.

****

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review guys! BloomiesGirl x


	4. Threat

**Hey guys! Well, this story is nearly overrr. Thank god, it was supposed to be a one shot, then it was a two shot, and now it's planned to be a five shot. Then again, I never stick to the plans. Next chapter should be coming up soon, but again, I never stick to the plans do I? It'll probably end up being up in about 6 months :) Hopefully it'll be worth the wait. As will this one. Incase you've forgotten, here's a recap.**

**Recap: There's Gabriella, and she's a bit of a geek, and then Troy is popular and everything, yet their best friends. Troy get's a girlfriend called Stefanie, and she's really intimidating and she's coming between Troy and Gabriella and Troy's ditching Gabriella all the time to hang out with Stefanie. So here we go.**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing,**

**Don't know why I do.**

Gabriella grinned as Troy walked towards her and she closed her locker.

"Good morning," she greeted him, handing him a handful of her books to carry.

"Morning sunshine," he replied. "How are we on this fine morning?"

"I'm gurdd," she grinned. "How about you?"

"I'm fantastically amazing."

"Why? Have fun last night?"

"A lot of fun." he grinned, making Gabriella roll her eyes.

"I don't want to know. But you're really gonna have to make last night up to me. Ditcher."

"I thought you said it was cool."

"You still have to make it up to me."

"How about tonight?"

"And you definately wont go this time?"

"You offered!"

"I didn't mean it!"

"What?"

"It's just something you say to be polite. Like when you ask the person you really don't like if they want a Rolo, and you don't really want them to take up the offer, but they do."

"Well you shouldn't have offered it in the first place."

"Whatever, just make your best promise not to go."

"Alright." he nodded, before the bell rang, just as they walked into homeroom.

---

"Are you ready to go?" he asked as they walked out of their last class together.

"Almost, just let me put these books in my locker." Gabriella smiled.

"I'll wait by your car."

"See you in a minute," she said, walking away to go to the hallway where her locker was.

She walked casually, her heels clicking on the floor as she clutched her books to her chest. She whipped her phone out of her pocket, unlocking it and checking the time, texting her mom to inform her that she was going out tonight, when she unexpectedly walked in to someone. She looked up to apologize, and she felt her heart pang in nervousness as she saw it was Stefanie... not exactly looking happy. She cleared her throat and made brief eye contact with her for a second.

"Um," she said. "I'm sorry."

"So you should be." she said bitterly, making Gabriella cringe.

"Well, I better get going." she said, stepping aside to walk past her.

"Don't think so," she said, grabbing her arm and whipping her back around. Her eyes widened in fear. "What do you think you're doing hanging around with my boyfriend?"

"Um.."

"If I catch you even looking at him again, I swear, I'll scratch your fucking eyes out. Got it?" she snapped angrily, making Gabriella gulp. She couldn't believe what was happening. "Can you speak?"

She cleared her throat. "Y..yes."

"Then answer me." she said, gritting her teeth. "You stay away from him from now on. You know, I really don't know who you think you are. You're a geek, and you have no chance with him. So stop trying to copy me, and go back to your geeky, bookworm, ugly self. You don't fit in, and you never will. You might as well not make yourself look even more pathetic by trying to."

"Right." Gabriella squeaked.

"Get out of my way." she said, pushing the numb Gabriella into the locker and walking away.

She stood aimlessly in the corridor, getting her breath back since she was too scared to move beforehand. She didn't dare to move at all before she was certain that she was out of eyesight and earshot. She turned around, this time looking around instead of surveying her phone. She went to her locker and shoved her books in lazily, stopping a minute to put her head down and just think for a moment. What was she going to do now? Troy was waiting for her outside by her car. Stefanie was less than a mile away. She didn't want to get her eyes clawed out. She liked having eyes. Her stomach was churning so much with fear that she felt physically sick. Was she going to risk her physical health and school happiness just for an evening out with Troy? She sighed and closed her locker, walking down the hallway cautiously. She walked out of the front entrance and saw Troy leaning on her car door. She sighed and walked over to him.

"Hey Gabs, you ready to go?" he asked. She hesitated before replying and cleared her throat, looking around before replying.

"Actually..." she paused. "I don't think I can go."

"What?"

"I don't think I can go."

"Why not?"

"I don't think I can."

"Well obviously. What's came up?"

"My mom wants me home. She needs to talk to me."

"Your mom's at work tonight."

"She's not." she said, her eyes darting to her right.

"Your lying. You look to the right, well, my left when you lie. Do you not want to go out with me?"

"No, no, of course I do."

"Then why don't you want to go out."

"I think I left my straighteners on."

"Your hair is curly today. Gabriella, at least try and think up a good lie if you're going to lie to me."

"Troy_"

"Gabriella." he copied her. "Seriously, you've been asking me to go out all week and now we finally can you don't want to."

"I do want to,"

"Then stop making pathetic excuses up and get in the car with me."

"I can't."

"Why not? Come on, Gabriella. Why are you lying? Is something going on."

Oh yeah, your girlfriend just threatened to claw my eyes out if she see's me with you again.

"No." she said.

"Gabs," he said. "Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Right, well," he said, dropping the car keys he had into her hands. "Guess I'm walking home."

"Troy," she said, following him. "Troy, come on. Please."

"I can't believe you aren't telling me something. You've always told me everything. You told me first when you found your cat in the road after it had been run over that time. You told me when John got mad and hit you. Not your mom. You've always came to me first, and I don't see why you can't now. I know every little thing about you."

She kept quiet, not knowing what to say.

"Are you sick?" he asked a little more considerately and scaredly.

"What? No, no, of course not." she denied.

"Gabs, if you are_"

"Troy, I'm not. Really, I'm fine. I'm good. Let's just go."

"Gabby," he said "You'll tell me if something's wrong wont you?"

"Troy," she paused before getting in the car to look him in the eye. "Like you said, I've always told you every single thing that's been on my mind since I was two. Honestly, just because we had a little bit of a disagreement yesterday, doesn't mean anythings changed. I'll definately tell you if something is wrong. I just felt a little tired and lazy, that's all." she said, before hinting cheekily. "Maybe a Starbucks would perk me up."

"A small one."

"Venti."

"Which is venti?"

"Oh it's totally the smallest one there." she lied as they got in the car and buckled their seatbelts. "It's tiny."

"You can have one bigger than that."

"No, I think I'll just get a Venti. I'll be fine with one of those." she smirked.

"Alright," he said, pulling out and heading towards the small Starbucks that was cosily set on the corner.

"Venti caramel creme frappucino please," Gabriella ordered, Troy waiting for her at the door. She took the lid off it and sprinkled chocolate dust over the whipped cream,

"If that's tiny then what's the big one like?" he asked her as they walked out to get back into the car.

"It's huge."

"We'll share one sometime."

"We should." she nodded, knowing he'd forget about it in three seconds with his colinder memory. "Where we going now?"

"Want to go bowling?" he asked, getting in the car and buckling his seatbelt.

"Sounds fun." she replied, slurping up more of her drink.

They pulled out of their parking space and drove around the parking lot to find the exit. Gabriella felt a little uncomfortable. What if Stefanie or her slaves saw her?

"So anyway, how's your mom? Not been to your house in a while."

"She's alright. Not that I'd know." she added on.

"Sorry," he said akwardly, knowing she was kind of like an orphan with the lack of time she shared with her mom. He knew she was kind of jealous that he got to spend all this time with his parents. He felt bad complaining about them being clingy and about having his dad with him at school too. She loved the attention she got from his parents when she went over to his house. His mother would fuss about her hair and her clothes and insist on talking with her about girly stuff. She couldn't have a daughter, or any more kids at all. She used to braid Gabriella's hair all the time when she was little, and she would go over to their house when her mom was on a business trip.

"It's alright." she said. "You know, I've not seen her since Monday."

"Really?" he said.

"Really." she said glumly.

"Well, cheer up. How about you come to my house after we're done bowling and you can lather in my mom's attention."

"Alright." she smiled.

"Shall we go for something to eat now, and then go bowling after?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "KFC." she demanded politely.

"I feel like potatoes."

"You don't even like potatoes."

"I just feel like them." he said.

"You can have them in your KFC fries."

"That'll work." he said, pulling into the parking lot. They got out and went into the fast food resteraunt and went straight up to the counter since no one else was in there apart from a family sat in the corner.

Gabriella recited their order perfectly, not a word out of place. She had a lot of practice, since they always used to come here and every single time they'd order the exact same thing. She looked to Troy for praise, who nodded and winked at her.

---

Gabriella giggled as Troy continued making fun of the guy who ordered four bags worth of food and went and sat in his car and ate them all shamelessly.

"I mean, that's shocking." he said. "You can't possibly digest that."

"Alright, alright." she said, stopping laughing, throwing a little piece of popcorn chicken at him. They had ordered three boxes of it since their main meals since they decided to go bowling at seven and just hang out there for a while. "We'd better get going."

"Yeah, we better." he agreed, getting up from his seat and throwing his food packaging in the bin. They got in the car and drove to the bowling alley.

"Come on," he said, opening her door and pulling her out of the car.

"I'm coming," she said cautiously looking around.

"Well come faster."

"I'm coming fast enough, thank you." she said in a matter of fact way.

"I don't think we should keep using that word so much." he said.

"Sex addict."

"Come on Gabriella, just because you've never had any."

"Don't make fun of me, Troy." she said to make him guilty. "Just because I'm ugly." she smirked to herself.

"You aren't ugly." he said. "If you were really that ugly I wouldn't walk around with you."

"Charmer! So if I was in a fire, and got half my face burned off and came out looking like that deformed dwarf out of Snow White, you wouldn't be my friend?"

"Probably not."

"Fuck face."

"Half burned face."

"You're so cruel. I hope you feel really guilty if that happened now, if I've jynxed myself forever."

"I will," he said as they walked up to the counter. They talked to one of his friends from the basketball team as he worked there, and got our shoes and went to a lane. "Who's going first?"

"You." Gabriella said tiredly as she sat on the bench.

"Troy," he said as he punched his name in. "Gabrismella." he said.

"Hey! Don't put that!"

"Gabriella." he corrected himself before he would find her hand smacking him across his head.

"Right." she nodded.

"Hey Hoops! Don't finish that!" Chad shouted as he walked over with some more basketball team worshippers. "We're joining you." he declared.

"Wonderful." Troy rolled his eyes, making Gabriella laugh. "What do you think? Are we cool enough?" he asked Gabriella.

"I think we are." Gabriella smiled at Chad. "How's your project?" she smirked.

"Oh it's going very, very well." he replied.

"Aww, so I don't get to come over and help you with it anymore?"

"It's going awfully." he said, making her laugh. "So badly."

"You need some help again?"

"Come by mine tonight after this?" he said.

"Sorry, I'm giving Troy a ride."

"Yeah, drop him off and then come by mine. I believe your house is like, opposite from mine."

"I guess I could." she smiled.

"I mean, I really do need some help with things."

"What things?"

"These things." he said.

"Oh, those things." she laughed. "What are we ever going to do with you?"

"Well I don't know about we, but I know a couple things you could do."

"Oooh, seductive." she grinned.

"Oooh, so fucking damn sexy,"

"Gabriella," Troy cut in. "Your turn."

"Oh dear, I'm not good." she pretended, putting an innocent face on to match.

"I could help you." Chad said.

"That'd be wonderful." she said, walking up to the balls to pick one up.

"I think this one would be best for you." Chad said, picking up a small sized ball.

"Yeah," she said, lacing her small fingers through the holes and carrying it to the spot for her to bowl. He stood behind her, pressing his body firmly to the back of hers. He slid his hand down her arm.

"Pull back," he said, pulling her arm back slowly. "And then push it forward, as hard as you can, and let your fingers slip out of the holes. Try aim to throw it in line with the little arrows. Okay?"

"I think I got it," she said, pulling back and bowling in expertly down their alley, scoring a strike. "Yes!" she squealed.

"Great!" Chad said, surprised at her excellence and experience.

"You're such a great teacher."

"Maybe I could teach you some more stuff tonight."

"We'll see about that." she smiled, before walking away to sit beside Troy as it was Chad's turn.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey you," she said, tapping his shoulder and sitting next to him cosily.

"Getting a bit close to Chad there, aren't you?" he asked.

"Not really," she said.

"Yes really," he corrected her. "Something going on there?"

"Nosy." she said.

"Is there?" he prompted.

"I don't know, maybe yes, maybe no. I don't know yet."

"You'll tell me if there is though, right?"

"Sure I will."

"Good. Don't want you doing things without me knowing."

"Aww,"

"I'm caring."

"You're nosy." she corrected him, smile on her face.

---

"Right, we're going." Troy announced as Gabriella finished her drink.

"What? Man, it's only ten." Chad said.

"I'm tired." Gabriella said.

"So tired you can't stand another half hour?" he said. "Come on."

"Ten minutes." she compromised.

"You'll come around." he said.

"I'm pretty sure I wont." she said. "But anyway_"

"Troy?" they heard from behind them. They turned around, and Gabriella nearly dropped her glass as she gasped.

"Hey babe," he replied to Stefanie, slipping his arm around her tiny waist and pulling her closer. Gabriella stood behind Chad, hoping he wouldn't move.

"Hanging out with the guys?" she asked, rubbing his stomach.

"And a girl." Chad chipped in, earning a punch in the back from Gabriella which made him yelp.

"What girl?" she asked.

She clenched her eyes shut and waited for the tension crack.

"Gabriella," Troy said. Gabriella let out a deep breath.

"Oh really..." Gabriella heard her say as she creeped behind Chad. "Where has she got to?"

"Uh.. I don't.. know." Troy said confused, looking around for Gabriella who had mysteriously disappeared. She crawled over to behind an arcade game and eavesdropped.

"Oh well." she said. "I'll just have to see her tommorow." she said, making Gabriella cringe. "What are you doing now?"

"Nothing, I guess." Troy shrugged.

"Well why don't you come back to my house? We can spend some quality time together." she said, winking when she said quality.

"Guess that wouldn't hurt." he grinned.

"Oh, it'll do the opposite of hurt." she giggled. "Let me go tell the others I'm going. Be right back."

Gabriella rose from behind the arcade game, checking the time on her phone and deciding to quickly tell Troy she was going.

"Oh, there you are." he smiled at her. "Listen, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going home with Stef tonight. That okay?" he asked.

No.

"Sure it is," she nodded.

"Great." he said, the blonde snaking her way under his arm and wrapping it around her shoulder.

"Hi," she smiled to Gabriella.

"Hi," she replied akwardly.

"So, you two went out together then?"

"Yep," Troy answered obliviously. "Just some bowling."

"Just some bowling." she nodded. "Well, how about we stay for another round, Troy."

"Sure. Gabriella... do you want to joi_" he was interupted by a sharp jab in the side. "Get going?" he corrected himself.

"Sure. I'll see you tommorow." she said. As if she was going to say yes to that anyway.

"Sure you will." Stefanie grinned. "Bye." she said, leading Troy away to the lane.

"Bye." Gabriella said, knowing they didn't hear. She walked out the exit, to her car that was parked snuggly in the little space, the tyres perfectly parallel to the lines. She got inside the car, feeding the key to the ignition and reversing out the space, driving out the parking lot and onto the main road.

**So I drive home alone,**

**As I turn out the light,**

**I'll put his picture down,**

**And maybe get some sleep tonight.**

---

Gabriella did some thinking that night. A lot of thinking. This was all wrong. This wasn't how it was meant to be. I mean, here Gabriella was, afraid to even call her best friend just to talk because some girl had threatened her, and Troy was fully oblivious. It was as if he was living in some other world. She should have told him the truth yesterday afternoon. Maybe something would have changed for the better instead of the worse.

But what Gabriella couldn't understand was why exactly she was so afraid of Stefanie. Why was she so petrified when she came up to her in the hallway afterschool yesterday. Why did she feel sick in the stomach? Like she wasn't allowed to breathe or she would have her lungs ripped out? It was weird. It wasn't like she was some kind of immortal being. She was human too.

"Mom, I really don't feel well." she grumbled.

"You have to go to school today, sweetie. I've got work and I can't have the day off to look after you today."

"Mom, I can look after myself. I'll just sleep all day."

"Gabriella, you need to go to school. It's just one day. I'll write you a note to get you out of gym class and let you take it easy today."

Tears glossed over Gabriella's eyes.

"Don't cry," her mom said, sitting beside her.

"Getting out of gym wont help anything."

"Gabs, you'll just need to tough it out for today. I promise, when you get home, I'll get you some of your favourite snacks and dvd's and a blanket and you can just lie down on the couch all night."

"I want to lie down on the couch all day." she said.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry but you can't."

"Can't I go over to the Boltons?"

"Lucille is out today helping Mrs Carter rearrange the library after those thugs came in and trashed it."

Gabriella sighed. She was getting nowhere.

"Come on, Gabs. You'll be fine. Just one day." she nodded. "You can be off tommorow."

I'll probably be in hospital tommorow, she thought.

"Right." Gabriella croaked.

"You need to get going." her mom said, handing her some money and a gym note. She put them in her wallet and put it in her bag, before heading out. She got into her car. Troy seemed to not be kicking the shit out of his so called truck. He must have stayed at Stefanie's last night, he thought.

She backed out of the driveway and onto the road, passing all the perfect houses on her street. She pulled out at the end, going on to the main road. She contemplated just skipping school and going to the mall instead. She shook her head. She didn't have the guts.

She didn't rush to make her way to school. She took all the time she needed, plus an extra twenty minutes to get a coffee from Starbucks on the way to calm her nerves. She got into school late, not really caring that she would get a detention. She had more things to worry about than a stupid detention. She felt uneasy as she walked through the silent corridors. She scolded herself for wearing the clicky heels that she was wearing. She was on edge as she turned corners.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as the bell rang. The doors ripped open and students flooded out into the hallways.

"Hey," Sharpay said as she walked beside her.

"Hi," she replied, giving a smile to the unfamiliar guy who was carrying a pile of books for her.

"Why weren't you in homeroom?" she asked, walking to their first class of the day with her.

"I didn't feel like it."

"Rebellious." she grinned.

"That's me." she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.


	5. Choice

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**

**Hey guys :) We're finally at the end of the song :) I always play the song when I'm writing it so I can get the jist, but I didn't this time for some reason :S Oh well. :) I hope you like this chapter. I've thought of another story to write, but I think I'm going to carry on with Welcome Back and then finish it. I'm not doing a trilogy of it, it's getting too hard to write. But back to this story! I hope you like it and please review if you do. I want to try and get it over 50 reviews :) Thanks guys. Hey, get over 60 and I might just do an epilouge :) Haha. Enjoy! **

**BloomiesGirl xoxo**

* * *

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,**

**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**

Gabriella slammed the front door shut and made way for her car. She looked up at Troy's car, like she did every morning, grimacing when she saw Troy helping Stefanie up into it. She kept a sly eye on Troy. She sighed. He didn't even take a glance. She slammed her car door shut, to see if he even acknowledged her existence then. No luck.

She pulled out onto the road, feeling slightly annoyed. Stefanie hadn't seen her yet. Which was a good thing. She had done a good job of avoiding her, but in the process had only seen Troy a little. There was no doubt that she was starting to feel lonely. There are only so many nights of sitting alone watching re-runs of Friends with a tub of Ben and Jerry's a girl can take. She drove down the main road, feeling creeped out as Stefanie's giggle was all she could hear. Where was it coming from? She looked in her mirror, and saw that Troy's truck was behind her. They were playing tickly bears. How... nauseating.

She put her window up, annoyed that she could still hear the naisily cackle. She turned her radio up and focused on the road. She pulled into the school parking lot beside Sharpay's pink mustang, and swung open her door. She slung her bag over her shoulder and locked her car before going into the main entrance, doing everything in her power to not hear Stefanie's giggle again, or she might just throw up.

She hated to admit it, but it was starting to get to her now. Troy always leaving her to go off with someone else. I mean, it's not that she didn't play well with others. She always got a gold star sticker in Kindergarten when it came to teamwork and working well with others. But this was just a little bit different. This wasn't working with others. This was sharing. Now maybe if Gabriella wasn't an only child, she'd have more experience in this. But she didn't. This wasn't the only thing. She loved Troy too. She always had, probably always would. She actually felt love for the guy. She felt like she would do literally anything for him. She'd jump off a bridge in he asked her too, no height restrictions considered. But surely, Stefanie didn't love him like Gabriella did. Stefanie didn't know his favourite colour. She didn't know his shoe size. She didn't know whether he preffered two ply tissues. She didn't know his chicken or the egg theory. Gabriella did. The only thing Stefanie probably knew about him was the size of his manhood in inches.

She grabbed the books out of her locker and stuffed them into her bag, getting to homeroom early and occupying her seat. She helped Darbus set the school Newsletters on the desks before the bell rang. Sharpay strutted into the room confidently, holding a tin.

"Good morning Miss Darbus," she smiled. "These are for you."

"Why thank you Sharpay," she grinned, looking at the tin full of home made biscuits. Gabriella rolled her eyes at Sharpay's niceness.

More students flooded in and took their seats.

"Morning students," she began. "You'll find on your desks this month's school Newsletter. Please take them home."

---

"Hey," Troy said, taking the empty seat beside her in Science class, the final lesson of the day.

"Hi," she said, still feeling a little bit annoyed with him from this morning. She didn't know why. I mean, just because he had Stefanie over and didn't notice her. Just because he liked Stefanie better, didn't mean she had to be mad at him. But she still was.

"How's my little Gabriella today?"

"She's good." she lied.

"And she's about to become even better." he began.

"What?" she asked, looking at him strangely.

"I have two tickets to the Kings of Leon concert tommorow night."

"I'm so happy for you...?" she guessed.

"And you're coming with me." he grinned.

"Really?" she asked, her chocolate brown eyes lighting up. She loved Kings of Leon. She never thought she'd be able to see them live in concert. Kings of Leon was kind of a band that bonded Troy and Gabriella together a lot. They both listened to them, and would put the CD on in the car when it was just them. "Wait, what about Stefanie?"

"Oh, I already asked her this morning. She doesn't like them." he said, making Gabriella's teeth grit all over again.

"So I'm just like, a second choice."

"No, you were my..." he thought. "Joint first." he guessed. "Don't be offended that I didn't ask you first, Gabs."

"Why shouldn't I? Kings of Leon is our thing."

"Well, I'm sure more people than just us like them..."

"But you know I love them, and you asked her first."

"Well she is my girlfriend after all."

"But I'm your best friend." she said. "Atleast I thought I was."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know if you can even be called a friend anymore, Troy."

"What?"

"You always leave me for that skank you call a girlfriend."

"Skank?"

"Yeah. She's a bitch. I fucking can't stand her! You always choose me over that slut and I'm tired of it. It's not fair. I've been with you through fucking everything, and she just sucks you off every now and then. She doesn't even know your middle name. She doesn't really care about you like I do. She doesn't love you like I do."

"Love me?" he clarified.

Gabriella's mouth hung open as she realized everything she had just said.

"Love me?" he repeated.

"Love you." she croaked.

I love you too. She played it in her mind.

"Wow." he said, a little taken aback and akwardly.

"I love you. I always have, probably always will and I don't want to share you." she said, not deciding to hold back any longer.

"Uh..."

"It's all or nothing, Troy. You either have me wrapped around your little finger, or you can just cut me off. I'm not being both. I'm sick to death of being ditched by you and left to eat by myself in the library or spend the nights on my couch watching Friends re-runs while you're fucking her in the back of your car. I feel like I'm just sitting around waiting for you all the time, and I refuse to do it any longer"

"What?" he said.

"It's either me or her."

"You're making me choose?"

"You have until eight o'clock tonight. Me or her." she said, overwhelmed tears in her eyes. She couldn't stay near him any longer. She picked up her bag and shoved her books into it, deciding to skip last period and just go home early. She ran through the hallways, straight to the parking lot and got into her car. She sat there for a moment, wiping her eyes before shoving the key into the ignition.

---

It was seven o'clock. Gabriella had never felt more petrified in her entire life. This night would change everything. What if he didn't show up? She'll have lost her best friend. She'd be humiliated, upset, angry. She would feel so stupid. Troy was the one person she could trust with her life. Sharpay was also someone she called a best friend, but she couldn't always rely on her with anything and everything.

But what if he did? She'd be on top of the world, over the moon, all her worries would be solved. He'd be her best friend again, maybe even more. Stefanie would be gone. Troy would be all hers. No more sharing required. No more nights of Friends re-runs and Ben and Jerrys. No more lonely.

She sat in her bed, trying not to think about it too much. The house was quiet, apart from the low groan of her stereo which prevented the house from being silent. She was attempting to read a book, but it was too complicated. The letters were jumbling around on the page like some unsolvable word game. She would read the words, but she couldn't analyze them. The mental picture that the words usually painted for you wasn't appearing. She put the book down, and lay back on her bed, being propped up by her oversized pillows. She was dressed for bed. She had a pair of white and purple mid-thigh, pajama shorts on that looked more like men's boxer shorts and a lilac vest top on that ended just above her waist, showing a little bit of her tanned stomach.

---

It was seven fifty five, and Gabriella's stomach was churning crazily. She was sat in the living room, casually looking out of the window every now and then. She was watching a movie to pass the time. How to lose a guy in 10 days. She loved that film. By the end of it, she'd either be cuddled up with Troy, or crying her eyes out.

Seven fifty nine. Gabriella felt like she was going to be sick. She took a gulp of water and closed her eyes, sitting Indian style on the couch. She kept her head down in her hands, and waited for a double knock at her door. Or maybe he would be at her balcony. No, her bedroom light was off. Thoughts were racing through her mind. Questions, and hopeful answers to them. What if he's late? He can't be late. He's only next door. If it was out loud, she'd be classed as crazy. She looked up at the clock.

8:06.

The numbers glared at her. They seemed to be glowing extra brightly. It was like they were laughing at her.

He's just late, she thought.

8:07.

He's getting his shoes on.

She gulped. By 8:15, the excuses were becoming pretty far fetched.

8:16.

He's lost his shoe lace.

8:22

He's forgot his hand sanitizer.

8:30

He's...

She pondered.

He's not coming.

He doesn't have his shoes on, he never lost his lace, he doesn't own hand sanitizer. He doesn't need any of those things right now.

He's just not coming.

Gabriella felt as if she had no tears left. She felt like she'd been crying all the time lately. But it didn't stop her finding some. Little droplets squeezed out of her tearducts, a blink sending them down her cheeks. She ran her fingers through her hair, keeping them there as tear drops dropped off her face.

She was so stupid. Who did she think she was? Trying to make him choose. Why the hell would he pick geeky Gabriella over stunning Stefanie. Stefanie was right. She was a geek, she'd never fit in, no matter how much she tried, and she just made a fool of herself trying to look like she had any idea what the latest fashion trends where. She was such a fucking idiot. Troy was probably laughing at her with Stefanie while they drank vodka together on her couch.

She shook her head. Stupid girl. Get off your high horse, she scolded herself. You're not some kind of supermodel. You don't know what you're talking about. You think it's only appropriate to wear sunglasses when it's sunny. Hell, you get straight A's. You didn't know what a Christian Louboutin was until Sharpay told you. You're a geek. You're stupid. You don't get things. Of course he's not going to come to you. He's popular. He's gorgeous. He has more than two friends. He doesn't care if you don't talk to him. He doesn't need you in his life. Lower your bar.

Knock.

Gabriella's eyes darted.

She felt like ripping her brain out. It was taunting her. Playing tricks on her. As if there was actually a kn_

Knock knock.

She got up off the couch. It was probably someone else. It wasn't Troy. I mean, why would he be...

She looked through the frosted glass on the door, making out the figure. A white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, tanned...

She gulped. She had never been this nervous in her life. Gabriella walked down the hallway. She wrapped her small hand around the crystal doorknob. Her hand was shaking uneasily.

She turned the door knob and pulled the door. Her eyes were locked with the floor.

Black Vans.

Dark blue denim skinny fit jeans.

A white t-shirt.

V-neck.

A tanned neck.

A smooth, shaved jaw.

Perfect, soft lips.

A cute nose.

Bright blue electric eyes.

"Sorry I'm a little late." he said stupidly.

"You're here." she said, dumbfounded.

"Looks like I am." he said with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Well I'm not at Stefanie's house, that's for sure."

"Well... why?"

"Because I did some thinking."

"Elaborate." she said.

"I was wrong to just leave you all those times. Especially for that reason. You've been around way longer, and I just left you to be on your own all the time, and I shouldn't have, and I feel terrible about it." he paused to try and read her expression before continuing. "I found out that you mean more to me than anyone else in the world."

He swore he saw the corners of her soft lips turn up.

"You mean the world to me too," she said quietly.

"And, it might be a pretty cheesy way to end the evening... but I think it has to be said."

Her eyes darted up to meet his. "What has to be said?"

"I love you too," he grinned, holding her small hand.

It was enough to send her over the edge. She couldn't hide the smile now. She pulled him inside, slamming the door shut and hurriedly pushing him against the wall. She got on her tippy toes and he craned his neck. He pressed her lips against hers and held them there, taking a minute to analyze the feeling of her lips on his. He slid his tounge into her mouth and massaged her tounge. She enjoyed the feeling, making sure to savour this moment. She memorized every detail. This was something she was going to remember for the rest of her life. She tickled the back of his neck with her fingers, until he shuddered and brought his mouth away.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Nice jammies," he smirked, surveying her lilac pajamas.

"Shut up," she said, lightly slapping his neck and kissing him again.

**He's the time taken up, **

**But there's never enough,**

**And he's all that I need, **

**To fall into...**


End file.
